


Close to You

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also featuring: a cupboard under the stairs, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, First Time, Harry is 16 Louis is 19, M/M, New Year's Eve, Rubbing I guess, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: Louis took a deep breath and spun the bottle. Harry could barely look, pondering in the back of his mind the consequences if he were to leap to his feet and run off home. The bottle stopped, and Harry looked down.“That’s typical!” Louis laughed. “That’s how destined I am to be single, forever.”The bottle was pointing back at Louis.“Kiss yourself!” Christine laughed.“That’s not pointing at you!” Said Oli, who had come back in and was nursing a beer from the doorway. “It’s on Harry.”“It’s not.” Harry said quickly.“I mean, at any rate, Harry was the last person it pointed at before you.” Stan said to Louis. “Kiss Harry.”“Isn’t the rule to spin again?” Harry said, swallowing.“Come on, get on with it!” Stan rolled his eyes.Louis turned to Harry, giving him a reassuring smile, and moving his mouth close to Harry’s ear.“Don’t worry, lad. It’s me. It’s just a kiss, yeah?”“Yeah.” Harry mumbled.-Harry has been in love with Louis since, like, always, and nothing can stress him out like a game of Spin the Bottle and getting locked in a cupboard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first of two fics for [B's](http://nottooldforthisship.tumblr.com/) birthday! As always, [Steph](http://mommotommo.tumblr.com/) betad!

They’d lived next to each other for three years and five months and had been best friends for three years and, maybe like, four months?

So, if he had to, Harry would estimate he’d been in love with Louis Tomlinson for about three years and four months. Maybe even longer. Harry reckoned he had probably been in love with Louis Tomlinson for longer than he’d known he was gay.

Sometimes, Harry stopped listening when Louis spoke. He didn’t mean to. It was just that he would get lost in the way Louis’ mouth moved around words and how expressive his eyes became. If he was particularly riled up, Louis might wave his hands around, gesturing wildly, oozing passion. Some days Harry daydreamed about holding those hands in his, and other days he daydreamed about those hands touching his body.

Harry reckoned Louis must’ve been embarrassed at having such a young friend. He’d just turned nineteen, but Harry was still sixteen. All of Louis’ other friends were eighteen or nineteen and Harry was constantly paranoid about it. It’s not that Louis never made him feel like that; he always made a point to include Harry in everything he did with his other friends, and in fact, he’d invited Harry to his New Year’s Eve party, despite Harry being too young to drink. Harry’s mum was fine with it, considering Louis’ mum would be there and he was only next door. It was a big deal to Harry; not only being treated like an adult by his mum, but by Louis, too. 

“Does my hair look okay?” Louis frowned, looking in the mirror. He glanced at Harry in the reflection.

“It looks great, Lou.” Harry smiled from where he was sitting, cross-legged on Louis’ bed. The rain was falling relentlessly outside, and Louis’ house was lovely and warm. Harry felt cosy. Louis’ house, and more specifically his bedroom, was Harry’s favourite place, ever.

“I really want tonight to go well.” Louis murmured, turning to Harry, sighing.

“Why?” Harry shrugged.

“Dunno.” Louis pouted, sitting down, mirroring Harry. “I’ve never hosted a party before.”

“It’ll be fine, they’re your mates.” Harry smiled reassuringly. “Are you sure they won’t mind me being there?”

“Hazza, you’re my best friend. It’s not like you’re some annoying little brother.” Louis smiled, turning and grabbing Harry’s knee. Harry’s breath hitched. “Course they won’t mind.”

“Okay.” Harry murmured, smiling. “What time is everyone getting here?”

“9pm. It’s late, I know, but probably not a good idea for us to be drinking  _ all _ night, you know?”

Louis’ mum, Jay, wasn’t exactly letting Louis have a lot of people round; she set the upper limit to twelve and so Louis was having all the lads round and some of the girls, too. Harry did know most of them, which was good and kept his anxiety under control. 

As he got dressed, Louis chatted away about his mum and Nan being tipsy at Christmas and getting into an argument. Harry didn’t bother to remind Louis that he’d told him the story as it was happening, via text. If Louis saw Harry watching his every move as he stripped to his boxers, he didn’t let on; Harry had long since given up being subtle and Louis had never stopped changing in front of him, so either he didn’t notice, or he didn’t care anyway.

“I’m getting fat.” Louis announced, knocking Harry out of his trance as Louis pulled skin-tight jeans over his hips. “These are getting harder and harder to button.”

“You’re not fat, Louis.” Harry grinned. “Your arse is just getting bigger.”

“Haz!”

“That’s a good thing!” Harry said defensively, rolling his eyes. 

Louis hummed, twisting his hips to look at his bum in the mirror.

“I don’t believe you.”

A few hours later, Louis was ready to greet his guests, and Harry was sitting on the kitchen counter, a mouth full of mini sausage rolls.

“Honestly, Harry.” Jay sighed. “Save some for the guests.”

“I  _ am _ a guest.”

“Hardly!” Jay laughed, snatching a sausage roll from Harry’s hand and popping it into her own mouth, grinning. “Now, Harry, I want you to look after Louis tonight. Don’t let him drink too much.”

“I’m not the boss of him! And you’re not the boss of me.”

“Excuse me?”

Harry laughed loudly, jumping off the counter and smiling charmingly.

“I’ll try. No promises.”

“I just don’t want him being sick everywhere in the morning. Remember last year?”

Harry opened his mouth to reply when Louis poked his head into the kitchen.

“Mum! My friends will be here any minute! Get lost!”

“Lou.” Harry scolded. “She’s giving up her New Year’s Eve for you. Be nice.”

“But-”

“Thank you, Harry.” Jay cooed, kissing him on the cheek. “Louis, why can’t you be more like Harry?”

Louis rolled his eyes, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him into the living room.

-

Louis’ little party kicked off nicely, and Harry didn’t feel too out of place. It was comforting to Harry that he knew everybody there; he stuck close by Louis all night regardless, but everybody was used to the two of them coming as a package and no one batted an eyelid. 

“Slow down, Lou.” Harry said quietly as Louis knocked back half a bottle of beer at once. “Pace yourself.”

“Sorry,  _ mum _ .” Louis scoffed, before smiling kindly. “I  _ am _ pacing myself, Haz.”

Harry chewed the inside of his cheek as Louis took another swig, sighing.

“What’s the time?”

“10.45.” Harry said, swallowing thickly when Louis moved closer to his side. “You think anyone will kiss at midnight?”

“Stan fancies Sarah but I really don’t think she’s interested.” Louis grinned. “She’s after that bloke who was in her form class- um… Joseph.”

“Poor Stan.”

“Oi!” Stan yelled, walking into the kitchen and beaming at the two boys who tried to look nonchalant, hoping Stan didn’t catch them talking about him. “Come back in here. We’re gonna play spin the bottle!”

“How old are you? Adults don’t play spin the bottle, Stan.” Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes. He glanced at Harry. “Up for it?”

Harry absolutely was not  _ up for it. _ These things were a massive disaster when you liked someone in the group. But… in the interests of not being a party-pooping kid… he nodded in assent. Following Louis into the living room, he made sure he was sitting next to him, and that helped him feel somewhat calm.

“I hate this stuff.” Harry whispered.

“You don’t have to play, love.” Louis murmured. “You can sit it out.”

“No. Can’t.”

Louis nudged him, and Harry knew Louis understood his anxieties somewhat. Louis knew him better than anyone else, really.

“Who’s going first?”

“Hang on, we need some rules, here.” Louis said.

“Everyone knows the rules of spin the bottle, Louis.” Stan rolled his eyes.

“Look, there’s girls here, straight guys, gay guys. This is my party so here are my rules; you kiss whoever it lands on, regardless. Okay?”

“But-”

“No one here’s related, everyone’s fair game.” Louis said. Harry smirked to himself when he noticed some of the straight boys fidgeting uneasily. “We’re not playing, otherwise.”

“Fine.” Stan shrugged.

“I’m out.” Oli announced, standing up and walking into the garden for a cigarette.

“Arsehole.” Louis scoffed. “Right, it’s Stan’s game, he goes first.”

Harry felt himself trembling and tried his best to conceal it, holding himself tensely and shaking his knee. He rested his chin on his palm, covering his mouth with his fingers, watching Stan spin the empty beer bottle. He jumped when Louis placed a hand on his knee to still its movement.

The bottle landed on one of the girls, and Harry grinned as he noticed Louis become visibly disappointed that Stan hadn’t been made to kiss another man. Stan’s cheeks blushed red as he kissed Christine, and when Christine spun the bottle and it landed on Sarah, Stan’s mouth dropped open and didn’t close for a good few minutes, his eyes glazing over as the two girls pecked each other on the lips.

“Horny bastard.” Louis murmured, audible only to Harry. Harry giggled, the sound dying in his throat when Sarah spun the bottle and it landed on Louis.

Stan cheered. Louis laughed, rolling his eyes and crawling forward on his hands and knees to kiss Sarah. Stan’s smile faded somewhat, and Harry’s heart was pounding painfully. When Louis returned to his place, Harry could tell from a roll of the eyes that Louis hadn’t enjoyed kissing Sarah one bit.  _ Good. _

Louis took a deep breath and spun the bottle. Harry could barely look, pondering in the back of his mind the consequences if he were to leap to his feet and run off home. The bottle stopped, and Harry looked down.

“That’s typical!” Louis laughed. “That’s how destined I am to be single, forever.”

The bottle was pointing back at Louis.

“Kiss yourself!” Christine laughed.

“That’s not pointing at you!” Said Oli, who had come back in and was nursing a beer from the doorway. “It’s on Harry.”

“It’s not.” Harry said quickly.

“I mean, at any rate, Harry was the last person it pointed at before you.” Stan said to Louis. “Kiss Harry.”

“Isn’t the rule to spin again?” Harry said, swallowing.

“Come on, get on with it!” Stan rolled his eyes.

Louis turned to Harry, giving him a reassuring smile, and moving his mouth close to Harry’s ear.

“Don’t worry, lad. It’s me. It’s just a kiss, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry mumbled.

Louis licked his lips in a discreet move that Harry almost missed; he placed his hand on top of Harry’s reassuringly as he tilted his head, pressing his lips against Harry’s.

Harry felt like his head was going to explode. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest as Louis puckered his lips with a slight sucking motion as he pulled away. Harry  _ must’ve  _ imagined it, but he thought he’d felt the slight pressure of Louis tongue against his lips.

The room was silent, or maybe it just seemed that way because Harry’s blood was pumping loudly in his ears; his face was flushed furiously and he willed it to return to normal as it dawned on him that he was next to spin. 

“Oh, um-” He cleared his throat, seeing Stan smirk at him, reaching forward and spinning the bottle.

It landed on Sarah, and if Harry wasn’t still so flustered, he’d have found it hilarious that everybody was kissing Sarah apart from Stan. He moved forward, receiving an awkward and bland peck from her, before moving back into his space and feeling Louis’ reassuring hand on his back.

They wrapped up the game after a few more spins and Louis leapt up, holding his hand out to help Harry up.

“Right, well, I need a ciggie after all that kissing.”

“Ha!” Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ll come.”

“You sure? It’s cold out.”

“Course.”

“Cheers. Well, you have my lighter from when we went outside this afternoon.” Louis said.

“It’s in my coat pocket, I don’t know where you put my coat.”

“Oh, it’s under the stairs.” Louis said, tilting his head for Harry to follow him into the hallway. “Hazza? Look, I hope you don’t feel weird about the game. It’s just a game, you know? Don’t overthink it, I know what you’re like.”

“It’s alright.” Harry shrugged. “But in case I ever doubted it, kissing girls is  _ definitely _ not my thing.”

Louis laughed brightly, pulling open the door to the cupboard under the stairs.

“Yeah. You just… know, sometimes.”

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was startled by a sharp shove to his back. He bashed into Louis, both of them tumbling into the cupboard, and then the door slammed shut. He could hear laughing from the other side of the door.

“Happy new year, lads!” A muffled voice called through the door. Harry pushed at the door but it seemed like they’d blocked it with something.

“This isn’t funny!” Harry called back, starting to feel panicked. “Let us out!”

“Haz.” Louis sighed. “They’re gone.”

“You have the worst friends.” Harry growled at him through his teeth. “Why are they doing this?!”

“ _ Breathe, _ Harry. You know what they’re like, it’s just a prank.”

Harry felt Louis’ arms embrace him, pulling him down to sit in the corner of the cupboard. They sat close together, the only light coming through the gap at the top of the door.

“Don’t panic, Harry. Don’t think of it as an enclosed space, yeah? Hold my hand.”

Harry took Louis’ hand immediately, grateful for the physical reassurance. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe steadily.

“We’re a bit cliche now, really, aren’t we?”

“Being locked in a cupboard?”

“No.” Louis tutted. “I mean the gay best friends who drunkenly kiss. As long as it doesn’t get awkward and we never speak to each other ever again.”

“Never, Lou.” Harry sighed. “It was bound to happen, eventually.”

“You think?” Louis asked, his voice extremely close and Harry could tell he’d turned his head.

“Oh, erm… dunno.” Harry mumbled, sighing again heavily.

“You okay?” Louis said softly, reaching up and pushing Harry’s curls behind his ear. Harry started to feel like he wished he wasn’t tipsy; he fought the urge to cry, emotion suddenly taking over him. “They won’t leave us in here too long, love.”

“Did you like it, Lou?” Harry asked quietly, gulping as he frowned, not knowing what was coming over him.

“What?”

“Kissing me.” He said.  _ Definitely never drinking again _ , he told himself as he continued. “I just kinda wondered. If you liked it.”

Louis was silent, and Harry wasn’t sure if he’d ever witnessed Louis speechless. He liked it.

“Um… well…” Louis cleared his throat. “Of course I liked it.”

“I did, too.”

“Is that weird?” Louis asked.

“I mean… it’s not that weird for me.” Harry bit his lip, sighing. “I’ve fancied you for  _ ages, _ Louis.”

Their palms, Harry noticed, had become clammy where they were clutched together. There was no way of telling who was the one sweating.

“Fuck, I’m so drunk. Sorry, Lou.” Harry rambled when Louis said nothing. “I shouldn’t have said anything, but it’s true. Sorry if I’ve made things awkward, but…”

“It’s okay.” Louis murmured, turning his face towards Harry again. Harry didn’t dare turn his own face. “You’re my best friend, Haz. I love you. Of course I do.”

“Just… not like that.” Harry sighed.

“I didn’t say that.” Louis said carefully. Harry was startled to feel Louis’ fingers graze his jaw, turning his face to look at him. “How long have you… had feelings?”

Harry smiled at Louis.

“ _ Always _ , Louis.”

Harry blinked and in that split second, Louis had pressed his lips to Harry’s, warm and safe, and everything Harry wanted. He groaned softly, his whole body going slack, including his mouth and Louis took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Before Harry knew what was happening, Louis had slid into his lap, knees bracketing Harry’s hips.

“Louis…” Harry mumbled, head fuzzy.

“Hey.” Louis said quietly. “Remember that time I went out clubbing? And I told my mum I was staying at yours?”

“Yeah.” Harry replied. “And you climbed in my window at 5am.”

“I nearly kissed you that night. I was  _ so _ drunk. But I managed to stop myself.”

Harry dropped his forehead to Louis’ shoulder, inhaling that familiar scent of fabric softener that had been getting his heart racing for over three years. He turned his head slightly, stroking the tip of his nose against Louis’ bare neck and relishing the feeling when Louis broke out in goosebumps.

“You were so close to me, that night.” Harry said, lips grazing against Louis’ skin. “You pushed my head off my pillow and tangled your legs in mine. You stole all the covers. Probably one of my favourite nights we spent together.”

Louis giggled, linking his fingers into Harry’s with both his hands. 

“It was pretty cool. Why did you never say anything, Haz?” Louis asked, licking his lips.

“I dunno, I suppose I thought you just considered me that kid from next door.”

“Harry, you’re my best friend. Why would you think that?”

“I’m three years younger than you.”

“It’s more like two. And anyway, it’s not like I consider myself an adult.” Louis shrugged. “Can I kiss you again?”

They kissed slowly, Louis unlinking his hands to trail them down Harry’s body beneath him, stopping at his hips and squeezing. As he licked into Harry’s mouth, he started to move his hips slightly. Harry didn’t know if Louis realised he was doing it, but he was getting harder by the second.

“God, Louis.” He whispered, sliding his hands down Louis’ back which was damp with sweat, and a thrill zipped up Harry’s spine. “Want you so much.”

“You can have me.” Louis moved his mouth to Harry’s ear, huffing hot breath against his skin. He started to move his hips with more vigour and there was no way it wasn’t intentional. “In whatever way you want.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak but only a low moan came out. He moved his hands down to Louis’ arse, relishing in feeling the movement as Louis humped against him, bumping their erections together. Harry couldn’t really see, but still he stared down between their bodies in awe.

“Do you think I’m a loser, Harry?” Louis asked, sounding a little pathetic. “Being a virgin at 19?”

“Are you really?” Harry asked in surprise.

“You know I am, Harry!” Louis sighed. “What, you think I wouldn’t have told you?”

“Dunno. Anyway, I would’ve thought you’d have all the lads fancying you.”

_ “The lads?” _

“Not  _ those _ lads. Just lads. At uni, or when you’re out.”

Louis sighed and Harry felt him shrug.

“Saving it for someone special, aren’t I?” Louis replied. He ran his fingertips over Harry’s neck, dipping into his collarbone. “You’re it.”

“No…”

“Yeah, in a heartbeat, Harry. If that’s what you want, that is...”

“More than anything.” Harry said quietly. “I’m scared though, Lou.”

“Come on, it’s me. No need to be scared. I’ll look after you.”

Harry’s heart fluttered, love bursting in his chest. His breath caught in his throat as Louis slid his hands back down Harry’s chest, carrying on and bumping into his painfully hard crotch. Louis fingers toyed with his fly.

“Lou…” He whined quietly, writhing his hips uncomfortably. “What if someone comes in?”

“They won’t, babe.” Louis whispered. “Can I…? Please.”

“Okay.” Harry mumbled. 

“Finally gonna get my hands on you.”

“I won’t last long.” Harry warned him. “Gonna come as soon as you touch me, I think.”

Louis tilted his head and Harry could just about see Louis’ eyes from the light coming through the gap at the top of the door. He was looking straight into Harry’s eyes as he pulled open his fly, making swift work of pulling Harry’s boxers down over his cock.

“God.” Harry groaned loudly.

“Shh.” Louis laughed, pressing his lips against Harry’s as he wrapped his hand around his length, sighing. Harry’s hips jerked upwards. “Wish I could see you.”

“You’ve seen me naked before.”

“Not like  _ this.” _ Louis scoffed, squeezing Harry’s cock slightly. “Harry, I want you in my mouth.”

Harry had to tense every muscle in his body to stop himself from coming, there and then. He was so on edge, so worked up, and he was petrified he’d explode any second. If Louis just said the right words, he was sure he’d come everywhere. 

“Is there space in here? I don’t think I can stand, my legs won’t hold me.”

“Hm.” Louis hummed in thought. “Open your legs a bit.”

Limbs started to bump awkwardly as Louis tried to reposition himself on the inside of Harry’s legs instead of the outside. Harry’s feet were bumping against the underneath of a stair. Louis crouched between Harry’s legs, bumping his head on the stairs and wincing. He folded himself as best he could, slipping his arms under Harry’s legs and pulling them up slightly.

“If someone comes in…” Louis said and Harry could hear in his tone he was smirking, “this is very, very compromising.”

Harry responded by bucking his hips slightly. Louis got the hint, grabbing Harry’s cock and moving his mouth towards it. He seemed hesitant, maybe even a little bit nervous, and Harry’s heart twitched. Louis was normally so self confident and Harry was almost flattered to see him falter. Their age difference meant nothing now; they were just two young boys, entering their first sexual experience together. 

Harry felt overwhelmed. Experiencing this with Louis was all he’d ever wanted and he’d started to think it’d never happen. He prayed he wasn’t drunk enough to start crying.

Louis took Harry into his mouth, diving in and instantly gagging, pulling off and he coughed.

“Don’t choke yourself, Lou.” Harry smirked. 

Louis huffed in mild annoyance before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking gently, squeezing Harry’s thigh through his jeans.

“Fuck. Feels so good, Louis.” Harry sighed. 

The compliment seemed to encourage him; he took more of Harry into his mouth, and as soon as he ran his wet tongue along the underside of Harry’s cock, Harry cried out loudly, starting to tremble.

“Lou…”

He came hard and fast into Louis’ mouth, snapping his hips a couple of times and forgetting the need to be quiet, whining loudly and when he finally finished, he went slack against the wall, trembling slightly.

Louis was spluttering and coughing, trying to catch his breath.

“Sorry.” Harry mumbled.

“Don’t be. God.” Louis sighed, coughing again. “Can’t believe I just did that.”

Harry stayed silent, not being too sure what Louis meant by the remark. He reached down, tucking himself back into his boxers and squinting to watch Louis’ movements in the dark. Louis stood upright on his knees, and suddenly the cupboard flooded with light and Harry found himself gazing at a very prominent bulge in Louis’ jeans.

The door had been swung open and Harry quickly finished buttoning his jeans.

“If you’re  _ quite _ finished…” Stan called from down the hall. “You’re welcome to come out.”

“Oh, God.” Harry mumbled, holding his head in his hands. “He must’ve heard everything.”

“Look,” Louis sighed kindly, stepping out of the doorway and reaching down for Harry’s hand, helping him to his feet. “They’re just jealous. Don’t let any of them make you feel bad for getting off.”

“With my best mate!”

Louis zipped Harry’s fly before pulling him out into the hallway. They both winced against the bright light, and turned to look each other in the eyes.

“Bit weird to see you, now.” Harry laughed nervously. He averted his eyes from Louis’, suddenly feeling shy again, but regaining a bit of confidence when he glanced pointedly down at Louis’ crotch.

“Come on.” Louis pulled him into the noisy living room, where all his friends were drinking and laughing together. They all turned to stare at the pair of them as they walked into the room.

“What ya staring at, lads?” He said, walking with his hips jutted out to pull attention down to his huge boner. He wiped the side of his mouth with his free hand.

“Louis!” Harry scolded quietly, slapping him on the stomach and turning his body to hide his face in Louis chest. 

“Thanks for the encouragement.” Louis said, addressing Stan and Oli who had been smirking in the corner. “To be honest, if me mum wasn’t upstairs, we’d be finishing the job. Upstairs, here, wherever. In fact, if anyone wants to lock that cupboard from the outside again...”

No one responded and Harry pulled a grinning Louis into the kitchen.

“You  _ know _ I’d never do anything in front of them.”

“I know, babe, but did you see their faces? Dicks.”

Harry rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“You’re so provocative, Lou.”

Louis grinned widely at Harry, who couldn’t help but crack a smile back. Louis grabbed him by the hips and pulled him flush against his own body, rutting his still-hard cock against Harry’s leg.

“Lou!” Harry whined. “As you’ve just pointed out, your mum is here.”

“Can you believe you just had your first blow job in a cupboard under the stairs?”

“No!” Harry laughed delightedly. He felt slightly delirious, if he was honest. Louis’ hands were finally touching his body, and not only that, Louis’ mouth had been on his cock.  _ He’d come into Louis’ mouth. _ He suddenly blushed violently.

“Got big plans for you, Hazza.” Louis whispered in his ear, still rutting against him slightly, hands squeezing his hips tightly and his breath hot on his cheek. “So, so many things I wanna do to you.”

“God, Louis.” Harry huffed. “Please don’t get me hard again.”

“Been thinking about it for months.” Louis mumbled into his neck, pressing his lips into Harry’s sensitive skin. He was becoming hard again, his brain swirling with arousal and euphoria, and he was overwhelmed.

“Don't mind me!” Jay came into the kitchen, tiptoeing exaggeratedly and Harry and Louis leapt apart almost comically. Jay gave no reaction; she continued her over-the-top journey to the fridge, opening the door and pulling out a bottle of wine. “I'm going, I promise.”

Harry glanced at Louis who was holding a tea cosy in front of his crotch, trying to nonchalantly hide his boner. Harry knew his own face was very, very red and he avoided eye contact with Louis’ mum, who seemed a  _ little _ tipsy.

“What?” Jay asked, looking from Louis to Harry. “Why are you both acting suspicious? Hm?”

“Um-” Louis cleared his throat. “We’re not.”

“Did someone break something?”

“No!”

“Hm, alright.” She smirked, holding up her wine bottle. “Have a good night. I won't come back down, I promise!”

When she left the room, Louis sighed heavily with relief.

“God.” He laughed. “How did she not notice?!”

-

When it struck midnight, Louis’ friends were all cheering and singing, but Harry and Louis were already kissing, snogging lazily on the sofa. Nobody was paying them any attention and Harry slid his hand down to palm at Louis’ crotch, pulling beautiful, beautiful sounds from him and causing him to thrust up into Harry’s hand.

“Harry, babe.” Louis panted, moving his mouth to Harry’s neck. “I'm gonna come in a minute if you keep that up.”

At once, Harry sped his hand up, stroking and groping, and whining into Louis’ ear, groaning in pleasure as he felt Louis start to twitch beneath him. Louis moaned, strained but soft as he came, dropping his head to Harry’s shoulder as he came down, thrusting gently into Harry’s palm.

“God, Harry. You're incredible.”

“ _ You _ are.” Harry beamed stupidly. “I could feel you pulsing, Lou.”

Louis groaned.

“One day soon, I want you to feel me pulsing inside of you.”

“Oh, God.” Harry grunted.

“Would you like that?”

“ _ Yes,  _ God, can’t wait.” 

Louis smiled, licking his lips.

“So, what now?” Harry asked anxiously. 

“Hm? Well… Unless you want me to take you on a date before you decide, I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Harry nuzzled his red face into Louis’ neck.

“Yeah, I want that.”

“New year, new us.” Louis sighed happily. “Together. I’m gonna fuck you so much in 2011.”

“God, I can’t bloody wait.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :) Please [reblog the Tumblr post](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171848482246/dinosaursmate-close-to-you-by) if you enjoyed, thank you, kudos and comments always happily received ;)


End file.
